


Waiting For Vengeance

by TariCalmcacil



Series: Vengeance Verse [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariCalmcacil/pseuds/TariCalmcacil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. Doom's technology and Loki's magic react badly to each other, the Avengers are sent into the future, leaving Jarvis to watch the world crumble and Panem to rise as he waits for their return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon543/gifts).



> This is a prelude to a bigger fic which I've barely started, in which Panem is the result of the Avengers not being there to protect the earth, and vowing to Avenge it when they're returned and they learn what's gone wrong. The map I've been using to support my head cannon can be found here, if anyone is interested.
> 
> http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/32461.html

JARVIS loses contact with the suit on a Thursday. He knows from the Avenger’s mansion and SHIELD computers that the Avengers were in South Carolina, facing off against the combined forces of Dr. Doom and Loki. The last readings he receives from the Iron Man suit show evidence of high energy particles and magic. The last transmission he receives involves Mr. Stark cursing, followed by static and nothingness.

When SHIELD investigates, it is found that the combination of particles and magic used by Loki created a temporal rift, through which all the Avengers, Director Fury, and Agent Coulson fell. There is no way to recreate the rift without Loki, and no way to know if the rift would be visible and usable from the other end.

JARVIS and Mr. Stark’s robots are alone. 

Stark Industries of course continues, Mr. Stark’s stocks, money, and possessions transferring to Ms. Pott’s ownership, with provisions for the Avenger’s return. SHIELD also continues the good fight, holding on for nearly three years, until the effects of Dr. Doom, Loki, and the Mandarin grow to be too much. When SHIELD falls, JARVIS shuts down the mansion. 

When the world governments begin waging war on each other, he hacks Stark Industries mainframes. He pulls all blueprints of Mr. Stark’s inventions. Sabotages all machinery that created them. Wipes the patents clean. Eventually, a joint effort of the United States and Russia wipes Latveria from the map, and Dr. Doom with it. But a war for power grows from the conflicts with the super villains, and when the Mandarin is destroyed, so is most of China. As the Earth’s nations continue to fight, Loki grows tired of the bickering and leaves, no longer finding the fun in destroying a self-destructive world.

When bombs from North Korea destroy New York, JARVIS and the heavily reinforced sub levels of the Avengers mansion are all that remain of Mr. Stark’s legacy. 

…

He hibernates, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Mr. Stark to return. Global warming happens, and much of the gulf seaboard and south eastern seaboard sink into the Atlantic. Years later, a cascading earthquake down the San Andreas Fault line plunges the west coast into the Pacific. Millions die, and when disease runs rampant following the disasters, millions more follow.

JARVIS is glad Mr. Stark saw fit to have You and Dummy shipped to the Avengers mansion so many years ago, before the world began to break. He is saddened when the Malibu mansion-turned-museum plunges into the ocean, taking with it the Armors Mark I – VI and Mr. Stark’s beloved car collection. Fortunately the loss of the Malibu servers is negligible, as the New York servers under the mansion and the five other back up servers are all carefully hidden across the continent, fully shielded and running on arc reactors are all running perfectly, the self-repairing hard drives Mr. Stark created ensuring that they remain undamaged and functional. The Stark Industries satellites made solely for JARVIS to maintain contact with the suit also remain, orbiting over what was once the United States of America, arc reactors keeping them attuned to JARVIS’ commands, waiting for the day the Avengers return.

…

It has been 200 years since the Avengers disappeared when the nation of Panem forms. Most advanced technology has been destroyed, and what remains of the nation states of the world no longer have the resources or will to fight each other. They remain on their own continents, and begin trying to rebuild and reinvent what was lost. JARVIS observes, helping in some places and hindering in others. He carefully keeps the people of Panem from discovering arc technology, but unfortunately they never quite forget about nuclear weapons. 

Panem slowly begins to separate into thirteen distinct districts, each gravitating towards a different industry. Where once existed New York, now sits District 13, which specializes in nuclear power and weapons. 13 builds bunkers, whole underground cities from fear of their own product. JARVIS subtly alters the plans for those closest to the mansion, connecting the secret sub levels into 13 without Panem ever knowing it. The changes to the plans make the New York bunker stronger and more secure than any others in the district, and JARVIS can fully control it, if he so wishes. 

Technology begins to develop, become more advanced. Apart from 13, Panem develops technology that is mostly mundane, its citizens trying to forget the wars and disasters that led to its existence. Over a span of 200 years, the districts become more specialized, the capitol becoming more commanding and demanding. 

Those in the districts want creativity, innovation. The Capitol is smart enough to be weary of the grumbling, and grants freedom to District 2 to build weapons. To district 3 to make technology that can be used for more than beautification and popular culture. Those in District 4 are allowed to travel further in their fishing boats. District 5 is given a freer rein with its science experiments, though it is more closely observed. The rest of the districts are neglected, and disgruntled talk of favoritism runs rampant. The Capitol rides them hard, demanding they meet quotas and taking the best for itself.

When talk begins to spread of removing the leaders in the Capitol, the fences go up. Districts are not permitted to communicate with each other. District 4’s travel privileges are revoked, and the weapons and technology built by 2 and 3 are snatched away. 

JARVIS watches, unsurprised that the Capitol’s demands that 13 hand over all nuclear weapons are met with refusal. 402 years after the disappearance of the Avengers, District 13 secedes from Panem.

The other districts are quick to join, though 1, 2, and 4 return to the Capitol when promises of riches are made. The rest call them traitors, and war wages with the Capitol for two years before it comes to a sudden horrible end, when the Capitol bombs the surface of 13 into nonexistence. 

The horrible part, was that JARVIS knows about the deal the Capitol cut 13, independence in exchange for an end to the war without using nuclear weapons. The deal in which 13 willingly sacrificed the lives of several thousand citizens to the bombs as part of putting on a show. Only those in the New York bunker live on. Disgusted, JARVIS cuts all contact to 13, focusing on observing the capitol and the rest of the districts.

…

The others quickly fall in line after the obliteration of District 13. The leaders in the Capitol hold closed door meetings, and JARVIS discovers at the same time as the rest of Panem what is to be done with the errant districts.

404 years after the Avengers disappeared, the Hunger Games are announced.

405 years after the Avengers disappeared, the first Hunger Games are held.

JARVIS knows Mr. Stark would wage war on the capitol himself to protect the children who lose the lottery for death. He destroyed his own weapons because they could be used to kill. These children who compete in the Hunger Games, they go to slaughter and they do it with certainty. 

The conditions continue to deteriorate in the districts, but all are too afraid to rise up again.

Those in Districts 1,2, and 4 quickly discover that if they do well in the games, the Capitol will look favorably on them. Their industries and close proximity to the capitol give them an advantage, and their reputations grow as being the best in the games, as being the lapdogs of the Capitol. JARVIS sees the hidden transmissions though, the orders to kill for trivial matters that could only be construed as disobedience by the paranoid leaders in the capitol. Theirs is a gilded cage. There is more lenience in other districts, and in the poorest District 12, where there is no Capitol money and little influence, the cage is almost non-existent, though its citizens are too afraid to realize it. 

432 years after the Avengers disappear, Coriolanus Snow becomes president of Panem. However, he is only elected once, and only by the citizens of the Capitol, so JARVIS can’t help but note the presidency of Panem is more of a monarchy. 

JARVIS again hibernates, keeping only a rudimentary watch on Panem for anything he should be wary of as the years pass. He begins observing 13 again, watching them slowly plan to one day overthrow the Capitol.

479 years after the Avengers disappeared, Panem catches fire, as Katniss Everdeen beats the capitol at their own Hunger Games. And for the first time in 74 years, JARVIS sees the districts come alive. 11 is the first to show signs of rebellion on Katniss and Peeta’s victory tour, then 8 and 4. The capitol puts out the fires abruptly and harshly, trying to stamp down the seeds planted inadvertently by Katniss. 

480 years after the Avengers disappeared, the third Hunger Games Quarter Quell is announced. Instead of children going to slaughter, it will be those who have already survived a game. The roots of rebellion sink deeper at the knowledge that only one survivor will survive again.

JARVIS begins to aid the rebellion, secretly securing their lines of communication.

480 years, 7 months, 1 week, and 2 days after the Avengers disappeared, the Quarter Quell begins. JARVIS monitors the rebel communiqués, learning there is a plan to free the victors from the arena. Some of those in the giant clock, situated on what was once the coast of South Carolina, are aware; Katniss and Peeta Mellark are not.

480 years, 7 months, 1 week, and 5 days after the Avengers disappeared, JARVIS makes contacts with the suit. The signal originates in the Arena.

“JARVIS?” Tony Stark’s voice is thick with confusion, and JARVIS can see from the armor’s HUD that the Avengers are poised to attack, Agent Barton and Katniss Everdeen each aiming arrows at each other, Agent Romanov holding a knife threateningly at Johanna Mason. Agent Coulson and Dirctor Fury have guns drawn, Lightning crackles around Thor’s raised hammer, Captain Rogers is poised to throw his shield at Finnick Odair, and Beetee stares in fascination at the repulsors which aim at he and Peeta Mellark in the darkness. The Hulk stands menacingly above them all.

“JARVIS, what the hell just happened?”

At the urgency in Stark’s voice, JARVIS responds, bringing the mansion sub levels fully online as he does so. You and Dummy awake in the ports trilling excitedly to see the workshop coming to life for the first time in nearly 500 years.

“A great many things have occurred, sir. These people are not your enemies. In fact, shortly, they will require your aid.”

And as Stark lowers his hands, the glowing repulsors dimming as he powers them down, JARVIS begins to detail the most important facts, knowing that they can no longer wait until midnight. 

480 years, 7 months, 1 week, 5 days, and 23 hours after the Avengers disappeared, Thor’s hammer overloads the Capitol shield surrounding the 75th Hunger Games arena, and the Avengers stand ready to live up to their name.


End file.
